With These Words, I Leave You
by Spirit Marcher
Summary: Son, It will be three months before I meet you, your mother has yet to give birth. I want you to know that I love you very much and I haven't even met you.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story.**

**Spirit Marcher: **So Christmas is almost here and decided to right a Christmas fic. It's not very original to write a Christmas story for Megamind but I wanted to anyway. The individual themes aren't all that original either but I hope they come together in a way that makes it more unique. I have noticed that my stories rely heavily on description and not much dialog even though when I read those kinds of stories I tend to skip straight to the dialog. Anyway, enjoy and tell me what you think.

* * *

><p><strong>Megamind: With These Words, I Leave You<strong>

_Son,_

_It will be three months before I meet you, your mother has yet to give birth. I want you to know that I love you very much and I haven't even met you._

* * *

><p>Roxanne's favorite time of the year was Christmas. She loved the snow, especially when it snowed large gentle snowflakes. The evenings were her favorite time to take a walk in the snow. The air was so clear that the dark, cloudy sky took on a gentle, orange glow. Roxanne loved Christmas lights and lighting fire on cold nights. She loved to watch old classic Christmas stories, eating cookies, decorating the tree. Roxanne loved spending time with the people she cares about.<p>

It was hard to happy when her husband was always quiet and solemn during the Christmas season. It had taken several weeks to coax the truth out of Megamind their first Christmas together, but when she had, she was heartbroken for him. She knew what had happened to his parents and his culture but she had never heard the story in that much detail.

God knows he tried to be happy for her, but they were so in tune to each other's mood that she could always tell what he was feeling.

This year was different though. It would finally bring something good back to him. After losing his family he was about to gain family in return and it was happening on Christmas Eve, the anniversary of his parent's deaths.

* * *

><p>Back in late April Roxanne was given the news that she was pregnant. After another couple of months and an ultra sound, they received word that she was having twin boys and one of them definitely had his daddy's head.<p>

Megamind had been thrilled and terrified at the same time. He knew nothing about children or about families in general. He had more than a few mental breakdowns that Roxanne or Minion had to talk him down from. He wanted this, he wanted a family, but he didn't think he deserved it.

He found himself thinking of his own parents, something he didn't often do. He dug out his old pacifier thinking about his past and his future. The nostalgia had him wanting to look at his old pod again. He spent a long time just looking at the pod before crawling in it. He hadn't touched it since he was five. He noticed something for the first time. A piece of paper wedged under the seat. He pulled it out and discovered it was a letter. It was addressed to his birth name from his father. He read over and over until he was crying and continued to reread until he couldn't cry anymore.

* * *

><p>Here it was, Christmas Eve morning, and Roxanne had gone into labor. It was earlier than expected, but not enough to really worry about. What they did have to worry about was that it was the middle of a Michigan winter and they were snowed in. The roads were three feet deep in snow so driving wasn't an option and it was five degrees outside and snowing hard so the hover bike wasn't possible.<p>

They couldn't get out and Megamind was beginning to panic. He had read everything out there on child birth and labor, he had the equipment and medical supplies that he bought in a panic and he could deliver his children if he had too. The problem was there were a number of complications that could happen. Main concern was that Roxanne's body was not designed to give birth to his son's large cranium and it could have potentially devastating results trying to give birth naturally.

They had scheduled a C-section for January 2nd, but his sons were coming now.

He didn't have the supplies for a C-section so the only option was for Roxanne to give natural birth upstairs in their bedroom.

Minion was running around preparing everything that was needed, but the delivery had to be done by Megamind because he hadn't finished the soft metal suit he was designed. The gorilla suit was too hard to hold infants.

Megamind took a deep breath before opening the bedroom door to check on his wife. Her eyes were closed and scrunched, while her hand was over her mouth, stifling a moan. She appeared to be mid contraction. After it passed, he finished entering into the bedroom and sat down on the bed. Roxanne opened her eyes and looked at him tiredly before taking his hand.

"How far apart are they now?"

"Your contractions are about 3.69 minutes apart, give or take."

3.69 sounded pretty specific to Roxanne, but with his large brain it probably was a vague guess. If he wanted to he could have accurately thrown in three more decimal places. It would have been amusing enough to laugh at but she was scared and hurting too much. She wished they could get to the hospital so that the C-section could be done. She didn't relish the idea of one, but giving birth naturally to her son would be extremely dangerous giving his cranium size. For one his skull, like any other baby's, was in multiple pieces which hadn't fused together yet. Not being built to give birth to a child with a head that size could cause his head to be compressed too tightly during birth. It was also a possibility that it would make it difficult for him to come out quick enough starving him of oxygen. Both scenarios could result in brain damage or worse, they could lose him. If he is delayed in passing through the birth canal and ahead of his brother, they could lose them both.

She was about to voice her fears to Megamind when another contraction hit.

"That one was only 2.35 minutes from the last. I need to check and see how far along you are." He moved to the end of the bed but Roxanne stopped him.

"You don't have to check. I'm having really strong urges to push all of a sudden." Her voice was thick with fear and pain.

"Minion!"

"Sir!?"

"It's time!"

Minion came rushing into the bedroom carrying towels and water. Megamind climbed onto the end of the bed and moved the blankets. He was surprised to see that one of the twins was already crowning.

"I can see a head!"

It looked as if the twin with a human sized head was coming first. There a small relief knowing that he wasn't going to get blocked by his brother, but it was minuscule.

"Roxanne, I need you to push."

He reached out to grab her hands to help hold her up slightly and also to comfort her. Roxanne pushed with everything she had crying in pain the whole time. After about five minutes the baby was out enough for Megamind to grab a hold of him and pull him out. He looked completely human like his mother but his hair was coal black like Megamind's goatee. Working quickly he cleared his mouth and throat of fluids and the room was immediately filled with the sound of an infant wailing. He tied the cord and cut it then wrapped him in a blanket. He didn't think it was possible to fall in love with something so quickly and so completely but that was how he felt for this tiny creature in his arms. He was so elated that he couldn't breathe. He could hear Minion making all sorts of noises in the background as he handed him to Roxanne. He watched as she held him while tears streamed down her cheeks.

The peaceful moment was short lived as another wave of pain hit and she cried out.

He laid his son in a bassinet next to Minion and went back to the bed. He couldn't see anything this time.

"I need you push again." He took her hands once more and she pushed with everything she had. Ten minutes went by and he still couldn't see anything.

"Megamind, I feel like he isn't moving," she said, her voice full of pain, frustration, and dismay.

"No, no! Don't quit! You can do this. You are the strongest willed and most determined person I know. You can do this."

Roxanne lay there and took deep breaths before reaching out her hands for him to take. She pushed as hard as she could and didn't let up to even breathe. This time he saw the head. She pushed some more and he came a little further out. She pushed one last time before she felt him pulled out the rest of the way. This boy looked exactly like his daddy, from the size of his head to the color of his skin.

He cleared his mouth of blockage but was only greeted with silence. He felt like the floor had dropped from underneath of him. He checked to see if he was breathing and was relieved to find he was. The silence was concerning though. At least until Megamind looked at him again.

His son's eyes were wide open and staring at Megamind with his mother's icy blue eyes. He passed him to Roxanne so she could see he was alright. For the first time that night the fear had completely vanished.

"He looks just like you Sir, blue skin and everything!"

"But he has your eyes, Roxanne."

"I feel so happy right now. I love you, Megamind." She kissed him on the lips.

"Love you too."

* * *

><p>Three hours later the sky was dark and the howling wind had stopped so it was snowing just the way Roxanne liked it. She was asleep and missing it but Megamind didn't have the heart to wake her up, she was exhausted and had taken a lot of pain medicine. They were all on the bed. Roxanne, breathing quietly as she slept, minion was asleep in his travel sphere, and the twins were sleeping. The little boy in his arms that looked so much like his mother had been named Kane and it meant love. The little boy that Roxanne was holding had been named Keit, meaning honor. Megamind wanted them to start with the letter K because his birth name did. Roxanne introduced the names to him telling him that the meanings were perfect. Kane and Keit represented the two most important things that he never really had most of his life and still had a hard time accepting them. He looked at his family and thought about his father's letter as he also drifted to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Son,<em>

_It will be three months before I meet you, your mother has yet to give birth. I want you to know that I love you very much and I haven't even met you. Just knowing you are coming into our lives is both the happiest I have ever been and also quite terrifying. I don't know anything about children. Or even families. I grew up alone in an orphanage. I met your mother in advanced education schooling. I was there on a full scholarship for chemical engineering with a specification in biochemical and your mother was there for mechanical engineering with a specification in interstellar flight. She was the first person that really looked at me like I was worth something. I loved her immediately. We married young, twenty-two years old, but decided not to have children right away. Ten years later we were blessed with the news of you. As scared and unknowledgeable as I am, I am also thrilled. I can't wait to hold you in my arms and just watch you sleep. I can't wait to hear you speak your first word or watch you take your first step. I can't wait until make your first lab chemical explosion (but we never tell your mother!) or if you're an inventor like your mother we can blow up robots. I can't wait to give you a childhood like never had. There are rumors that our sun is unstable. We've had numerous gamma ray bursts that cause total power outages. Your mother is so worried about it that she's been building an escape pod for you, even though there's no real evidence of danger. I try to make light of the situation by joking. "Why isn't it big enough for all of us?" I don't think she found it funny. I hope she's wrong. I want you to grow up here. But, no matter what happens, I want you to know that simply the knowledge of your existence has made my life complete. If there is anything I want you to take out of this it's that having all of the knowledge in the universe means nothing if you're not happy. I hope that one day you will be doing a little bit better than I, because that means I did something right. _

_**With these words, I leave you.**__ I love you._

_-Your Father_


End file.
